les choix du coeur
by dido22
Summary: bella voit son monde s'écrouler le jour ou elle est obligée d'assister au fiançailles d'Edward. et comme si cela ne suffisait pas un énorme secret pourrait bouleverser sa vie
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_J'étais triste anéantie. je me sentais surtout trahie, et n'avait plus confiance en personne. À chaque fois que quelqu'un était gentil avec moi la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit, était ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. _

_Des milliers de questions m'intriguaient : Que c'était il passé ? Comment en étais je arrivée jusque là ? Mais surtout, pourquoi ? _

_Et pendant que j'étais entrain de réfléchir à tout cela ma mère frappa à la porte :_

_- Réveille toi ma chérie, nous allons bientôt y aller nous ne voulons pas être en retard le jour des fiançailles d'Edward_

_L'amitié qui lie notre famille à la sienne dure depuis que tu étais dans mon ventre. D'ailleurs je me rappelle que quand il avait 4 ans et que moi j'étais enceinte de toi, il ne cessait pas de venir caresser mon ventre. Et quand tu es née vous êtes devenus inséparables et vous…. _

_- Allez Bella, habille-toi vite et rejoins-nous en bas, la coupa mon père Charlie visiblement agacé par le long monologue de sa femme Renée qui ne semblait pas vouloir se taire. _


	2. Chapter 2 : les fiançailles

_**Chapitre 2**_

_Trente minutes plus tard, J'étais entrain de descendre avec un énorme effort pour être gracieuse les marches de l'escalier de la salle des fêtes._

_D'après Rosalie ma meilleure amie, ma robe bleu roi épousait majestueusement mon corps mais laissait toutefois deviner de jolies formes féminines. Mes cheveux bruns aux reflets roux cachaient légèrement mes beaux yeux chocolat qui surmontaient mon fin nez. Un sourire forcé s'était dessiné sur mon visage à la vue des parents d'Edward qui venaient m'accueillir et souhaiter que la prochaine fois ce serait mon tour. Au prix d'un effort surhumain je réussis à me retirer sous prétexte de me refaire une beauté, je courus vers les toilettes. Et là je fondis en larmes._

_- J'espère que la prochaine fois se sera ton tour, répétais-je en pensant à ce qu'avaient dit Carlisle et Esmée, ca devait déjà être mon tour. Mais que faire s'il aime une autre ?_

_Je me lavai le visage et me remaquilla. Malheureusement ma poisse me rattrapant toujours au moment où j'ouvris la porte pour sortir Edward et sa fiancée passèrent. Je croisai à contre cœur ses yeux verts émeraudes celles qui à ce jour me séduisent encore et me ramènent dans un monde de souvenirs, un monde bien beau mais douloureux quand on se rend compte que ce n'est que souvenirs et que ça ne se reproduira sans doute plus jamais. je lâchai un long soupire très triste et révélateur puis je souris par politesse, et quelle ne fut ma souffrance quand ils s'approchèrent pour faire les présentations :_

_Jesse, je te présente Bella…. nous sommes amis depuis qu'elle est dans le ventre de sa mère une formidable personne…. Bella…. je te présente... Jessica... ma…. Future… épouse. _

_Enchanté, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et vous Jessica je vous prie de bien vous occuper de mon cher Edward je tiens beaucoup à lui._

'' _Je tiens beaucoup à lui '' étais-je obligée de dire cela, pensai-je._

_Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas car vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je tiens à lui, sûrement pas de la même manière que vous puisque moi je suis amoureuse de lui. _

_Voyant sans doute mon regard changer et sentant les tentions monter Edward s'excusa et demanda à sa fiancée d'avancer vers ses parents. Les festivités avaient déjà commencé et tout le monde dansait et ne se préoccupait de rien. je profitai donc de la situation et proposai à Edward de sortir dans la véranda il fallait absolument que je lui fasse mes félicitations maintenant car je ne sais pas si je survivrais longtemps à cela._

_- Félicitations, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aimerais un jour une femme comme elle. Mais bon je te souhaite d'être heureux avec ta future ép.… _

_je tournai déjà les talons pour partir car j'étais incapable de le regarder et de continuer à faire semblant tout en gardant peut-être le secret que j'avais enfuis au plus profond de mon âme. '' Il ne faut pas, pas maintenant ne faiblit surtout pas devant lui '' me répétais-je silencieusement._

_J'essayai de rejoindre les autres invités rapidement mais il me prit par le bras, grosse erreur de sa part car en un instant je vis tout les moments que j'avais passé en sa compagnie défiler devant moi. En fermant les yeux je me vis petite toute mouillée courant en riant à travers le jardin Edward me poursuivant. Je me vis plus tard entrain de faire des plans avec lui pour voler la tarte de maman « la seule chose qu'elle réussissait d'ailleurs ». Je me vis adolescente entrain de pleurer mon premier amour dans ses bras. Je me vis courant et sautant dans ses bras avec mon diplôme en main. Je nous vis dinant Rose et Emmet son petit copain accompagnés d'Alice sa petite sœur, puis plus tard Jasper se joignit à la troupe pour faire les quatre cents coups avec nous et enfin je me vis à 22 ans détruite pleurant ce que je savais être l'amour de ma vie seule dans mon lit…_

_Et là je ne pouvais plus me retenir de chaudes larmes coulèrent gâchant mon maquillage par la même. _

_Il se rendit sans doute compte alors de tout le mal qu'il m'avait causé et il décida de me laisser partir._

_D'un geste brusque j'attrapai mon sac à main et filai en vitesse, montai dans la voiture et ne laissant même pas le temps à mes parents pour me rejoindre je démarrai en trombe entamant un spectaculaire démarrage américain dont le bruit de l'accélérateur et les traces des pneus sur l'asphalte en faisaient l'éloge_


	3. NOTE IMPORTANTE

Bonjour bonjour ! c'est vrai que ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais c'est parceque j'ai eu un problème avec mon pc et tout s'est effacé. Bref pour celles que ca interessent je n'ai pas abondonné mes fictions et j'en ai d'ailleurs terminé une et l'autre est sur le bon chemin. Mais il me reste a les taper donc ca ne devrais plus être très long. Bisous Dido22


End file.
